1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrified, free standing, space dividing, wall panel systems and, more particularly, to a ceiling infeed module which provides electrical and communication wiring from the ceiling to the free standing, space dividing, wall panels by way of a replaceably removable tubular member which can be installed either before or after the electrical and communication wiring has been installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years there has been a dramatic increase in the use of the open office plan system where movable space dividing wall panels are employed to subdivide an open office area into a plurality of work stations. Electrical and communication service has been traditionally provided to these space dividing wall panels by means of a straight-line ceiling infeed or by means of a flexible hose infeed. In each of these situations, the power is supplied through a ceiling panel from a junction box mounted within the ceiling. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,981 issued Dec. 24, 1974 for "Power Panel Arrangement" is illustrative and descriptive of a flexible hose type ceiling infeed. However, the above mentioned ceiling infeed arrangements must first be installed before the electrical and communication cables can be installed by threading or "fishing" the cables through the ceiling infeeds. This can present a problem when repair or maintenance of the cables must be performed. The ceiling infeed and the space dividing wall panel must be removed to access the cabling. This can be time consuming and disruptive to the office personnel.
Consequently, there exists a need to be able to access the electrical and communication cabling with a minimum of effort and disruption.